A Quarter of Hope
by Yvette33
Summary: A possible idea for season 6. Would happen a few episodes in. Regina centered. Each chapter after ch. 3 is more of related drabbles in this story. OQ. Disclaimer: I own nothing. A/N on Chapter 16
1. Chapter 1

The gathering at Granny's is coming to a close. As everyone trickles out leaving. Only the Charmings, Emma, Hook, Henry, and Granny appear to remain. They are standing at the counter.

Hook: [scoffs] She looks quite peaceful. Doesn't she?

They all turn to see Regina leaned against the wall of the booth at Granny's apparently having nodded off.

Charming: That she does.

Henry moves forward to go wake her. Charming pulls him back by the shoulder.

Charming: Leave her be a looks like she could use the rest.

Snow has an inscrutible look on her face, something between confusion and concern for Regina.

Snow: Why don't you all go on home. I'll stay here, help Granny clean up.[pause] Wake Regina before I go. Might make her feel less embarrassed about having fallen asleep in public.

Emma: You sure? I mean I could stay too.

Snow: Yeah. Granny and I got this. Go on.

Emma: Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. [Hugs Snow] C'mon kid. My house tonight. [she leaves with Hook and Henry]

Charming: [kisses her] I'll see you at home. [he takes Neal and follows Emma out the door]

Granny goes to the door, looks out the window for a moment before locking the door. She turns and faces Snow.

Granny: I'll let you have the honor of waking her.[Granny steps back]

Snow: Oh, Granny! You know very well she's not the evil queen anymore.

Granny: That doesn't mean she can't ever be angered.

Snow just stares at Regina for a moment.

Snow: She really does look peaceful. Let's just leave her for a moment. I'll do as I said; help you clean up first.

Granny tosses her a towel. Snow starts to wipe down the counter before pausing a moment.

Snow: [in a very snow-like way] You know, I'd never expect you to be this compassionate towards Regina. What's changed.

Granny: You mean besides her? [pause] If I'm sensing right, I think a sensitive hand is best with her right now. We may not be great friends, but I think she can use all the friends she can get right now. Considering all that's happened.

Snow: Granny? What are your wolf senses telling you?

[Before Granny can respond, Regina startles awake]

Snow: Regina.

Regina:[looking a cross between mild embarrassment/worry and straight up anger] How long was I asleep?

Snow glances at Granny who shrugs.

Snow: I honestly didn't even notice you were asleep until a few minutes ago. Almost everyone else was gone.

Regina: Almost everyone?

Snow: I'm pretty sure Grumpy missed your little snooze session, so if you're worried the whole town's going to find out, you shouldn't be.

Regina just rolls her eyes at that. Snow slides into the booth so that she's right beside Regina keeping her from leaving anytime soon.

Snow: Regina. What's-are you doing okay? I mean this isn't like you to just fall asleep like that? Maybe you should see the doctor.

Regina:LIke I would let Dr Whale anywhere near me. He's a good doctor but-

Snow: What about Doc or maybe even Dr Jekyll then?

Regina:[scoffs] I appreciate the concern Snow, but I really think it's just the last couple of months are finally catching up to me.

Snow glances over at Granny who has at this point pulled up a chair beside the booth, keeping herself in this discussion, yet still a safe distance from the former evil queen.

Snow: Regina you fell asleep at Granny's. And David told me that you fell asleep in his truck on your way back from Gold's cabin yesterday. That's just not like you.

Regina: I'm sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to be exhausted on occasion, Snow. You know full well what I've been through these last few months-Years really. So if-

[Regina pauses, obviously at war with herself, knowing Snow is right, that her attempts at excusing her behavior are futile, yet she doesn't want to admit it]

Regina:[sighing, letting go] You're right. It's not like me. But I don't know why. The only thing I can think of is what I said. All this-this chaos, is taking its toll on me. [she turns to acknowledge Granny's presence- furrowing her brows at her, yet still fairly pleasant toward her] Is that concern on your face for me? [she grins briefly before turning more serious and leaning across the table, around Snow towards Granny]Are your wolf senses kicking in? Can you sense-illnesses? I don't really know how you work. Do you know something? Anything?

Granny: I don't know if it's my 'wolf sense.' Might just be- intuition.

Regina: Well enlighten us.[quickly realizes she could've said that nicer-holds out an apologetic palm] Sorry. Please.

Granny: [nods then pauses before speaking, knowing what she's about to say is incredibly sensitive] Well. Have you considered you might be pregnant?

Snow's face brightens in realization.

Regina: [looking at Granny] No. [turns to Snow and in a firmer tone] No.[looking down she says softly] That's not possible.

Snow:[grabbing Regina's hand] Regina.

Regina raises her eyes to Snow but her head still hangs down.

Snow: I can't imagine what you are going through right now. But Robin-Robin has only been gone for a few weeks. And Regina. I know you and he [bobs head in a semi-playful, you know, way]. So, it might be. I know I was exhausted when I was pregnant with Neal. I know it's not a for sure sign, but it might be-

Regina[ Finally lifting her head up and looking Snow directly in the eye] Snow.

[she squeezes Snow's hand softly]

Regina[softly]: It's. Not. Possible. For me.I-I can't have children.

Granny: Are you sure?

Regina turns to face her.

Regina: Do you really think I-or even the evil queen- would have gone through all that trouble of adopting Henry if I could've gotten pregnant?

Granny remains silent but gives a look of agreement.

Regina refixes her gaze on Snow.

Regina: Not. Long after your father died, my mother returned from Wonderland. She found out that I had a soulmate out in the world somewhere. She said she wanted to help me find him. She. knowingly. Brought me an imposter. She had magicked a copy of Robin's tattoo onto his arm and tried to convince me that he was my soul mate. I asked the man why my mother chose to deceive me and he said she wanted me to have a child. I was so convinced that she wanted to use my child to gain access to the throne. I fixed a potion. A curse. So that that could never happen.

Snow remains silent. Granny slides from the chair to the other side of the booth where she reaches across the table and lays a hand over Regina's-and incidently Snow's as well. Regina looks up as Granny gives her a compassionate grin, but all remain silent a moment.

Snow:That potion can be reversed.

Regina: What?

Snow: Regina. I know that potion. I've taken that potion. Unknowingly.

Regina:What?!

Granny looks just as shocked as Regina.

Snow: Shortly before David and I were married. King George slipped me some of that same potion. Said his wife had drank it as well- which is why they adopted James.

Regina: Okay. Well how did you reverse it?

Snow: David's mother. She gave me water from Lake Nostos, which as you know has restorative powers.

Regina: And as you know, Lake Nostos is now a dried up patch of dirt back in the Enchanted Forrest. And I think I'd remember drinking from waters with that kind of power.

Snow: But Regina. [takes a deep breath in and out] David and I have true love.

[Regina gives a look of 'where is this going']

Snow: But you and Robin. It was more than love. You're soul mates. Maybe being soulmates has a power that we don't even know of. If true love's kiss can break a sleeping curse, what can soulmates do? Maybe that broke the curse of the potion.

[Regina straightens up, realizing that Snow may be onto something, then just as quickly her spirits visibly fall again]

Regina: Why do always have so much hope for me?

Snow: Someone has to. You don't.

[Regina rolls her eyes]

Regina: Even if what your saying about soulmates is true, we don't even know if I am. It's such a slim possibility and yet. We're talking like it's real.

Snow: Then let's find out.

Regina: What? Now?

Snow: Do you really think you want to wait until tomorrow to find out?

Regina: Well, I'd rather keep this quiet. And I don't think Granny sells pregnancy tests here.

Snow: Granny might not sell them but- [turns to Granny] Mind if we stay here tonight?

Granny: Be my guest.

Snow:Great.[stands up rushing to the door] I'll be right back.

[Before Regina or Granny have a chance to learn more, Snow is out the door. Regina and Granny just look at eachother confused]


	2. Chapter 2

Snow enters her loft quietly not wanting to wake Neal and David. David though is laying in bed reading.

David: About time. How's Regina?

Snow: FIne. But I'm going to spend the night at Granny's with her.

David: But you just said she was fine. That doesn't sound too 'fine' to me. What's going on?

Snow: She m-[bites her lip a moment] I can't. I'm sorry. David, I've broken a confidence to her before. I won't do it again. But she is fine. I think she just could really use a friend right now. I'm just picking up some clothes, a toothbrush.

David: [understanding her need to keep Regina's secret] Okay.

[Snow flits through the loft gathering clothes and toiletries, kissing a sleeping Neal before giving David a goodbye kiss]

Snow: I'll be back in the morning.

Snow comes back to the diner with a bag full of stuff.

Regina: You went home for that?

Snow: You can poof yourself clothes right here. Or even better, poof yourself home in the morning to change. I can't. Besides.[she digs into the bag and pulls out a box] I didn't want to try to explain to David why I was bringing these with me. [She hands the box to Regina]

[Regina takes it, noticing it's open]

Regina:Wh-

Snow: I bought them a couple weeks ago.

Regina: Are you?

Snow:No. Thankfully. I don't know if I'm ready to have another baby so soon... It was just a false alarm.

[Granny clears her throat from behind them, they turn around]

Granny:I don't think the two of you really need me around for this. I'm going to bed. Though I would appreciate an update in the morning. [setting some keys on the counter] Keys are here whenever you're ready. Please try not to make a mess in here.

Regina: Thank you.

Snow: Good night.

[Granny leaves]

Snow: So. Are you going to find out?

Regina: I'm scared.

Snow: That it might be positive? or negative?

Regina: Both. If it's positive. I have to raise a child, knowing they'll never know their father. And it's not because I wanted it that way either. And if it's negative. Well, that was just hope kicking me in the chest all over again.

Snow: Well, I'm not going to hold your hand while you take that test. But I will be right on the other side of the door and I will be right here with you while you wait. And for whatever the result.


	3. Chapter 3

[Regina steps out of the bathroom, stick in hand-cap on. Snow is leaned up against the wall waiting for her. Regina places the stick on a nearby table before sitting down]

Regina:Three minutes.

[Snow sits next to her. They sit silently for a moment]

Snow:If it's positive. Regina. You're not alone. And your child WILL know its father. Robin's soul may be gone. But we all have memories of him. We will all share those memories.[changes tone] And. If it's negative. Then feel free to slap me across the face, because I deserve it.

[Regina and Snow both laugh softly]

Regina: Thank you.

Snow: For what?

Regina: For being you.

Snow: You know if someone had said a couple years ago, that you'd be saying that, I'm not sure all the hope in the world could get me to believe them.

[Regina grins]

Regina: And if someone had told me a couple of years ago, that we would be sitting her awaiting the results of a pregnancy test- and mine at that- I'd have probably ripped out their heart and crushed it.

Snow: Well, you've changed. We both have.

Regina: Yes we have.

Snow: I think it might be time to look at the results.

[Regina nods. She steps over to the table closing her eyes while picking it up, scared to look. She looks up before glancing down. She falls to her knees in tears. Snow slowly approaches her, unsure of what to expect. She cautiously kneels down beside Regina and touches her shoulder]

Snow: Regina?

Regina: I owe you another hope quarter.

[Snow smiles and pulls Regina into a hug, Regina continues to cry bittersweet tears]

The following morning Granny comes in to see Regina sitting at the counter.

Granny: I almost forgot the two of you were here. Where's Snow?

Regina: I'm not even sure she's awake yet.

[There is a brief awkward silence between the two]

Granny: Am I getting you your usual coffee or something with less caffeine?

Regina: I'm fairly certain I read somewhere pregnant women could still drink coffee.[pause] But, to be safe, I'll take tea instead.

Granny: I guess a congratulations are in order then.

Regina: I guess so. Though, I would like to keep this quiet for a while longer.

Granny: Well, unlike some people here, I know how to keep a secret. And I mean it. Congratulations.

Regina:Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina is at Zelena's farmhouse. They are in the kitchen and Regina is holding baby Robin. Zelena sets down two glasses of water, then notices her sister hasn't taken her eyes off the baby this whole time. Regina has an odd look on her face-distant and solemn yet there's a happiness pushing through.

Zelena: Are you okay?

Regina: What makes you ask?

Zelena: Oh, I don't know. I can't tell. I've never seen that look on your face before. It's like you're happy, but not. What's going on, Sis?

Regina's eyes have not left Robin, and continue that way as she speaks.

Regina: I'm pregnant.

Zelena: That's not possible. Right? I mean. I saw you take that potion. [realizing what she just said] sorry.

Regina:[glances a look of forgiveness toward her sister before looking back to Baby Robin] I don't know how it's possible. But it's true. And for now that's all that really matters.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina walks into the convent. Tinkerbell is just inside speaking to one of the sisters. She sees Regina and excuses herself to go to her.

Tinkerbell: Regina. What are you doing here? You never come here.

Regina: I have some questions for you. [looking around at the presence of the other fairies] They're-private.

Tink:[understanding] This way.

They head to an empty office.

Regina: How much do you know about soul mates? I mean do they hold special powers like true loves?

Tink:[compassionately] It can't bring him back if that's what you're after.

Regina: No. I mean. Can soul mates break curses?

Tink: Maybe. Why are you asking?

Regina: Because I just found out something that should not be possible is. I cursed myself, back in the Enchanted Forrest with a potion. And I just found out that it's effect has been reversed.

TInk: To be honest. I don't know much about the powers of soul mates. But I do know they are powerful. Not unlike true love.[Realizing what else Regina said] Wait- what? You cursed yourself? In what way?

Blue: [from the doorway]She's pregnant.

[TInk and Regina both turn to see her]

Blue: Aren't you?

[Both Regina and Tinkerbell are shocked at the Blue Fairy's presence]

Blue: Forgive me for overhearing but the door was unlocked, and this is my office.

Tink: Is she right? Are you truly pregnant?

[Regina nods]

Regina: How do you know?

Blue: Soul mates have been known to restore things. Like the waters of Lake Nostos. The power of two combined soul mates is just as rare as true love. They are very similar in that, bound soul mates also possess true love. But not all true loves are soul mates. As a result, soul mates' power is much stronger.

Regina: That doesn't explain how you knew I was pregnant.

Blue: Robin has been gone for nearly six weeks now. There's not much that you would just be finding out now. And if you'll let me say, you are glowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry walks into Regina's office with food from Granny's.

Henry: Hi Mom.

Regina: Henry.

Henry: This is nice. Us getting back to our old daily routines. Well, at least this one. I like having a lot of family around but, it's nice to just be the two of us again sometimes.

Regina: It is isn't it.

[Regina looks a tad distant for a moment until Henry snaps her out]

Henry: Mom?

Regina:[playfully] Henry?

Henry: What's going on?

Regina: Sit down. What'd you bring us to eat?

[Henry sits down and starts pulling out food]

Henry:Are you going to keep avoiding my question? I know something's going on with you. I just can't tell if it's happy or not.

Regina: It's happy.

Henry: Then why aren't you telling me?

Regina: Because it's complicated.

Henry: Complicated how?

Regina:[very slowly, staccato] I just found out.

Henry:[mimicking her rate of speech-but not in a mocking way] So I'm the first person you're telling?

Regina: No. Some others know. I just saw them before I saw you.

Henry: Okay. So, happy news. You've told other people before me-

Regina: Not exactly my first choice there.

Henry: Right. Go on.

Regina: Henry, do you remember what you asked me for when you were 6?

[Henry thinks on this a moment- second guessing his answer he knows to be right]

Henry: [seriously unsure about his answer] I asked for a sibling. But you said you couldn't have a baby. And that I was all you needed.

Regina gives him an affirming nod.

Henry: Mom?

Regina: You're going to be a big brother.

Henry: But you said-

Regina: Because at the time- what I said was true. I couldn't have a baby. And you were all I needed. I couldn't have asked for a better son.

Henry:[getting more excited] What changed? Was it Robin?

Regina: [nodding]I went to speak with TInkerbell, but Blue gave me the answer I was looking for. Apparently, soul mates' power can be even stronger than true love. It has the ability to restore. I know its several years later, but are you still ready to be a big brother?

Henry: Yes. [Hugs her] I'm happy for you Mom.

Regina: Thank you.

Henry: So... When do we go to the Enchanted Forrest?

[Regina gives him a questioning look]

Henry: To tell Roland.

Regina: We?

Henry:[grinning] Yeah. We.

[Regina grins and exhales at this]

Regina: Well, I had planned to go alone. But I guess we can make it a long weekend. I really don't want you missing too much school young man.

Henry:[with a big smile] Great.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina and Henry walk into Granny's early one the morning. The rest of the heroes are there seated at the front table in the corner awaiting their breakfast; Leroy is at the bar eating his.

Regina: Good you're all here.

[she notices Leroy turn his head to acknowledge her, she looks less-then-thrilled that he is there but chooses to accept his presence and sits down beside Snow]

Emma: Is something the matter?

Regina: I'm going to the Enchanted Forrest for a few days. Henry's coming with.

Emma:[looking unsure, but not for Henry's sake] Okay. Is there a reason why?

Regina: Henry's never been to the Enchanted Forrest. Thought we'd take a long weekend trip.

Emma:[scoffs] I don't mind that you're taking Henry. But why are you really going? The Enchanted Forrest was never really your favorite place.

Snow:[smiling] You're going to tell Roland.

[Regina nods]

Hook: Tell Roland what?

[all eyes are on Regina-including Leroy's]

Regina:[taking a moment to build her confidence, remind herself they are family and they're going to find out anyway] I'm. Pregnant.

Emma: Wait, seriously?

Regina: Yes.

[Leroy is seen behind Regina with a fork full of food frozen inches from his gaping mouth]

Emma: Sorry. I-I didn't mean- I just-

Regina: It's fine.

[everyone knows how delicate this is and they are each cautious with their words and movements towards her]

Emma: Are you doing okay? I mean with this?

Regina: As good as can be expected under the circumstances.

Emma: Well, I'm happy for you.

Hook: [nods to Regina] Aye.

Regina:Thank you.

Snow: Have you found out how far along you are for sure yet?

Regina: They said about 11 weeks.

Regina pulls a sonogram out of her purse and hands it to Snow. Snow awes as she takes it.

Snow: Oh, how precious.

[She passes the image to David]

David: Congratulations.

[He makes certain the image continues to circulate]

David: Would you like someone to go with you? I mean, just in case people aren't...

Regina: Thank you, but no. Henry and I will be fine. I really only plan to go into to Sherwood Forrest to see Roland. I'm hoping between the Merry Men and _some_ of the people we were with during our year, that we'll be fine. And if not, I still have my magic.

David: If you're sure.

Regina: I am. But thank you for the concern.

Emma: When do you plan to leave?

Regina: This afternoon. We plan to be back sometime Monday.

Emma: Okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina is in her office. In her hand is the fletching of Robin's arrow that Roland gave her. Rumplestiltskin walks in. Regina glances up at him and sets the fletching down .

Regina: What do you want?

Rumple: I can't just stop by to say hi to an old friend?

[Regina gives him a glare of 'seriously?']

Rumple: Right. I in fact did come here for a reason. I heard you and my grandson were going to the Enchanted Forrest.

Regina: You heard right.

Rumple: I had hoped you would bring me back something while you're there.

Regina: No.

Rumple: You didn't even wait to hear what I wanted.

Regina: I don't need to. I know that whatever you want from there, is only to benefit you in some way. Which rarely means good news for anyone else.

Rumple: Fair enough. However, this item, I hope will convince my father-in-law to awaken Belle. I had hoped, with you being pregnant-[noting the surprise in Regina's face]-oh, I know. And congratulations. Now, you know that my wife and unborn child are currently trapped in a sleeping curse. Perhaps, in your current condition you might find some empathy towards their situation.

Regina: I've known you a long time Gold. And to be honest, if I were in Belle's shoes I would probably have done the same.[noticing Rumple is about to interrupt she continues]. I will get this item for you, Gold. But, if I find out that it serves a purpose beyond convincing Belle's father to wake her, you'll wish this conversation never happened.

Rumple[grinning] and here I thought the Evil Queen wasn't a part of you any longer.

Regina: Not the Evil Queen talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Roland and LIttle John are walking through the woods. A noise is heard behind them. Roland turns first and just as quickly he starts to run towards the newcomers.

Roland: Regina! Henry!

[Regina picks Roland up in a big hug]

Regina: Oh, you've grown so much in such a short time.

[Regina sets him down so he and Henry can greet eachother, as Little John comes toward her]

Little John: Regina. Is everything okay? Did something happen?

Regina: Everything's fine. I just had some news to share with Roland.

[Roland is preoccupied with Henry at this point. John looks curious]

Regina: I'm pregnant. I wanted Roland to know.

[Little John nods]

Little John: While Roland's busy, I had hoped to speak with you.

Regina:Okay.

Little John: Roland misses you and Henry. His sister. He misses Storybrooke. I was thinking, while I know Robin would want him to grow up here. Perhaps we can work something out. Maybe he can attend the school in Storybrooke and come back here when school isn't in session.

Regina:[smiling] Perhaps.[pause] Henry and I plan to visit for a few days. If it's alright with you. So we have some time to figure out all the details. But I would love to have Roland come back to Storybrooke more often.

[Roland and Henry rejoin the adults]

Roland: Henry said you are staying for a few days. And you came just to see me?

Regina: We are. We did.

Little John: Roland. Why don't you and Regina start heading back to camp. Henry and I will gather more firewood.

Roland: Okay.[takes Regina's hand] C'mon.

Regina and Roland are nearing the Merry Men's campsite. Roland has obviously been telling Regina about the last couple months back in Sherwood Forrest. Before the camp is in full view Regina slows down and sits down on a fallen log.

Roland: Are you getting tired, Regina? We are almost there.

Regina: I'm a little tired, but that's not why I stopped.

Roland: Then why?

Regina: Come sit by me. I wanted to tell you something.

[Roland sits down and looks at her expectantly]

Regina: Roland. You're going to have another little sister or brother.

[Roland looks at her a little confused]

Regina: I'm going to have a baby.

Roland:[smiling] Really? You have a baby in your belly?

Regina: I do.

Roland: But it doesn't look like you do.

Regina:[smiles] Not to you maybe.

[Roland gives another look of confusion, Regina readjusts the dress she is wearing to tighten it around her abdomen, revealing the very beginnings of an obvious baby bump. She takes Roland's hand and brings it to her belly]

Regina: The baby's not quite big enough for everyone to see yet, but it's in there.

[Roland leans over and kisses her belly. Regina runs a hand through his hair, grinning]


	10. Chapter 10

Regina is now Five and a half months along. She has just now given up hiding her pregnancy and is allowing those who were not around for Grumpy's announcement to see for themselves. She walks into Granny's. Malefecent is sitting at a booth nursing a warm drink. Regina asks Granny for the usual for herself and Henry]

Mal: Regina.[she nods Regina to come over. Regina abides and takes a seat opposite her long-time friend] I had heard of your good news; guess I had to see it for myself. Congratulations. And my condolences for Robin.

Regina: [nods a thank you]I haven't seen you in some time. Is your daughter still here?

Mal: Lily stayed longer than she originally agreed. She left here about a week ago. She's planning to return though.

Regina: Good. I'm glad for you.

[they sit in silence a moment]

Mal: As I understand it, in this world you can know the gender of your child before it's born?

Regina:Yes. But I don't know. I don't know if I want to know. Henry knows. He wanted to. I'm sure it's a part of one of his operations. I just don't yet know the details. Or even what he's calling this operation. I'm quite certain he has others involved though. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Storybrooke knew the sex of my child before I do.

[Mal has a smile on her face which causes Regina to look at her in a questioning way]

Mal:You seem happy. Even through everything that's happened. You seem genuinely happy.

Regina: I am. And all I can do is hope no other karmic happenings occur to destroy it.

Mal: Who would've thought that the very people who you once thought destroyed your happy ending, would one day be a part of it? Life is funny isn't it?

Regina: Yes, it is.

[Granny arives at the table with Regina's order]

Granny: Here you go.

Regina:Thank you.

[Regina starts to get up from the table]

Regina: I have to cut this short. My son is waiting for me.

Mal: Of course. Perhaps another time?

Regina: Perhaps.

[Regina leaves]


	11. Chapter 11

Snow and Emma are in the loft. Snow has baby Neal on her lap. Henry walks in carrying a large box.

Henry: Let Operation Renardeau commence.

[He sets the box down and starts to open it]

Emma: I've been meaning to ask, Renardeau?

Henry: Yeah. It's French for a baby fox.

Snow: Clever. Does Regina know about any of this?

Henry: I think she knows I have an operation in motion. She doesn't know the name or any details of it though.

[Henry pulls out some magazines, Emma picks one up notices that he has various pages tagged, she flips through to the marked pages]

Emma: Kid. These are all for a-Do you know what she's having?

Henry: Yeah. My mom doesn't want to know though, so we have to keep this quiet. Think you can do that Grandma?

Snow: Hey! I think I've learned how to keep a secret by now.

Emma:[starts to comment otherwise on that statement but goes in another direction] Actually, considering you knew she was pregnant before the rest of us and didn't say anything, I'd have to agree.

Snow: [smirks, then picks up a magazine] So what's the plan here? Nursery?

Henry: Yep. I want to have it all done soon. Like in a couple weeks. But I still want it to be a surprise until the baby's born. So, Mom, think you can magic the room so my mom can't get in it? Or maybe disguise it so she can't see what she's having?

Emma: I think so.

Henry: Great. I already spoke to Marco and he's going to make a crib.

Snow: How many people are in on this?

Henry: Not too many. Hook and Grandpa are going to help paint. But that's it, for now..

Emma: You know, Regina's not due for a few more months; why the rush?

Henry: You know how things get here. I don't want to wait and then something happens and then the baby has to come home to an empty room.

Hook:[having just entered the loft with Charming] The lad has a point there.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The upcoming villain is one that, while I could totally see him in the upcoming season, I currently have no other inspiration to fill out his story outside of his mention in this chapter. So feel free to add your own background of events to fill in. And Regina is about 7 months along in this chapter.

Henry walks into Granny's and straight to Granny at the counter.

Henry: Have you seen my mom-Regina?

Granny: Not since this morning. Why?

Henry: I was supposed to have dinner with her at her office but she's not there. It doesn't look like she's been in all day. I tried calling but she's not answering.

Granny: Where else have you checked?

Henry: I came here next.

Granny: Call your mom and grandparents see if they know where she might be. Check her vault and home. If you still don't find her call me. I'll sniff her out.

Henry: Right[Henry is out the door phone in hand]

[Henry and Snow are at the loft. David and Hook walk in]

David: Well, she's not at the house or anywhere else in town. As far as anyone's seen anyway. Emma's checking her vault now.

[Hook's phone rings just then]

Hook:There she is now. [answers] Ok. Yeah, we'll be there shortly. [hangs up] Regina's not there. But Emma said the door was open and it looks like someone else was in there today. She thinks we should check the woods.

[Everyone looks worried as they prepare to leave]

Henry: Granny said she'd help find her if needed. I'll go get her and meet you guys there.

[Granny and Henry found Emma first upon their arrival to the woods. Everyone had split up in search for Regina. The trio are in a search together with Granny leading the way.]

Granny: This way.

Emma: My mom should be around here somewhere.

[a twig cracks from nearby]

Snow: I'm right here.

Emma: Any sign of her?

Snow: No

[They continue to follow Granny's lead]

Granny: We're getting close.

[They walk a little further before Snow rushes past Granny]

Snow: REGINA!

[Regina is seen lying on the forest floor, unconscious, Snow is now kneeling beside her trying to wake her; Granny, Emma, and Henry are rushing toward them. There is a flurry of 'Moms' and 'Reginas' being called out]

Emma: Is she injured? Can you tell?

Snow: I don't know. She's alive though.[Snow has a hand on Regina's belly] Baby's moving.

Emma: Henry call an ambulance. I don't know how to heal something when I don't know what needs to be healed.

[Henry does as he's told. Emma pulls out her phone too]

Emma: Hey. We found her. She's unconscious. Can you get get Blue and have her meet us at the hospital? It might be a magical .

David:[Emerging from a thicket] Snow?! [He sees everyone surrounding Regina and runs toward them] I thought I heard everyone. What happened?

Emma: We don't know yet. We just found her like this.

[David kneels down to pick her up]

Emma: DON'T! I don't want to risk moving her if she's injured.

Snow: Can't you use your magic enough so that we can move her safely? Or poof her to the hospital.

Emma: I don't want to risk poofing her.

Henry: The ambulance is on the way.

David: It would be faster if we even met them at the road.

Emma: Okay. [Emma does her best magic for any potential injuries] You should be safe to move her now.

Snow: Be careful.

[David has Regina in his arms as he starts to stand up with her]

David: I've got her.

[They are halfway through the woods when Regina starts to wake up. David stops walking.]

David: She's waking up.

[Everyone stops and surrounds David and Regina as he lays her down. Regina takes a couple of sharp breaths while tightening her face before opening her eyes]

David: Are you hurt?

Regina: My head is pounding.[pauses and places a hand on her belly] The baby?

Snow: Baby was moving when you were unconscious, is it still?

[Regina looks scared as she shakes her head 'no.' She now has tears running down her face]

Henry: Mom, we have an ambulance on the way and Hook is getting the Blue Fairy to meet us at the hospital.

Emma:[softly] Regina? What happened?

Regina: I was going to my vault. It was open. That new guy, Jim, was inside. He was looking for something. He came after me. He was too close to try to throw a fireball or anything. So I poofed myself out of there. He had a hold of me though. We ended up in the woods. He must have hit me over the head.[she takes a deep breath in before continuing on an exhale] Moriarty. He's Moriarty.

Henry: Like frome Sherlock Holmes?

David: What would he be doing in your vault?

Regina:[stating the obvious] He's a villain.

David: But how did he get in? Your vault is one of the most secure places in Storybrooke.

Regina: I don't know.

[A noise is heard from nearby. They look up to see the paramedics moving through with a backboard.]

David: Over here!

Snow: David, Emma. Why don't you guys try to find this guy. Granny, will you and Henry meet us at the hospital?[Granny nods] Regina, I'm going to ride with you.

[Regina doesn't argue with this]

[Regina and Snow are in the hospital. They are waiting for the nurse to return to perform an ultrasound. Regina still hasn't felt the baby move. Blue is seen just outside, having so far done all she could, magic-wise; waiting to see if more might need to be done. Regina is silent-obviously fearful for her child]

Snow: Regina. It's going to be okay. You have no other signs that the baby might be in trouble. Just because you can't feel it moving doesn't mean something is wrong. I felt it kicking, not long before you came to.

[Regina just looks at her in a doubtful way]

Snow: I know hope and faith are two things you find hard to have. But you have to right now. If not for you, then for that baby.

Regina: I don't know how.

Snow: I don't believe that.

[Regina closes her eyes, she's trying to believe in hope and faith. Snow just holds her hand. Regina suddenly opens her eyes and gasps]

Snow: What?

[Regina takes Snow's hand and places it on her belly, smiling]

Regina: Do you feel it?

Snow:[with a big smile] Those are some strong legs.

[They both laugh softly]

Regina: Yes, they are.

Snow: See, hope. It works.

[The nurse returns to see them happy]

Regina: The baby's moving.

Nurse: Good. I'm still going to perform an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina is at home in her kitchen when the doorbell rings. She answers it to see Snow on the other side of the door.

Regina: Snow. [She steps aside to let her in]

Snow: You can't seriously be planning on going to the Enchanted Forrest now?

Regina: I am.

Snow: Regina. You're due in a couple weeks. You should be home resting as much as possible.

Regina:I'm picking up Roland. Not running off to fight in the latest Ogre Wars.

Snow: Let someone else go get him.

Regina: I'll be fine.

Snow: Then I'm going with.

[Regina starts to object, before seeing that Snow will not be backing down on this]

Regina:[rolling her eyes] Fine. I was planning on leaving in a few minutes. But I guess I can put it off until this afternoon while you do whatever you need to do-let your husband know-

Snow: I'm ready now.

[Regina just looks at her]

Snow: I had planned on going either in your place or with you. David has Neal and Emma is ready to help if needed.

Regina: Okay.

[Snow and Regina step out of the portal into Sherwood Forrest, just outside of the Merry Men's campsite.]

Snow: I almost forgot how beautiful it is in this realm. Is that their campsite[she nods ahead]?

Regina: Yes.

[Snow starts to walk toward it, but Regina stops her. Snow looks at her questioningly]

Regina: First things first.

[Regina waves her hand and changes her and Snow's clothing to suit them better in this realm. This time Snow gives Regina a little grin]

Regina: What?

Snow: Your dress. It reminds me of when I first met you all those years ago. Before the Evil Queen ever was.

[Regina just grins in response]

Regina: Now we can go.

[They start to move toward the camp. Regina allows Snow to take the lead by a couple of steps. She presses a firm hand on her abdomen and breathes in and out somewhat deeply. This doesn't go unnoticed by Snow]

Snow: Regina? Are you okay?

Regina: Yeah. That portal just takes a lot out of me these days.

[Snow doesn't look totally convinced but accepts the excuse anyway. They enter the camp shortly after]

Roland: Regina! Snow White!

[Roland wraps his arms around Regina's belly as much as he can]

Roland:[turning to Snow] I didn't know you were coming too.

Snow: I wanted to make sure Regina and the baby got here safe.

Roland. Oh.

Snow: I also thought it would be fun to come back here and maybe get to spend some time in Sherwood Forrest. You know I've never been to these parts.

Roland:[smiling] Can I show you around?! When do we go back to Storybrooke?

Regina: We'll stay here for the day and head back tonight.

Roland: Okay. C'mon Snow White.

[Roland is several feet in front of her at this point, waving her over to come with him.]

[Little John invites Regina to join him at the campfire where he's cooking. Regina sits down adjacent from him, closes her eyes and takes a couple deep breaths]

Little John: Pregnancy waring on you?

Regina: Hmm. Something like that.

Little John: I would've understood if you couldn't come. Or wanted to send someone else to come get Roland. I'm sure he'd understand as well.

Regina: [shaking her head] I wanted to be the one to get him. I enjoy it. [changing direction] How have things been here?

Little John: Fine. Nothing too exciting. Just living. Roland is our main source of excitement right now. How about you? Storybrooke?

Regina: I'm fine. And Storybrooke is...Storybrooke. Never a dull moment. Well, never dull for long anyway.

Little John: Well tell me, what's been happening there since I last heard?

[Snow and Roland appear to be having a good time in the forrest. Roland is showing her his favorite spots and Snow is stopping to smell all the roses-so to speak. Snow looks up at the sky a moment]

Snow: Oh, I hadn't noticed how late it's getting. It's nearly midday. You must be hungry. Should we start heading back? We can come back later maybe.

Roland: Okay.

[One of the Merry Men comes running toward them]

Snow: Is everything okay?

Man:[trying to catch his breath] Regina...Baby...Time.

Snow: Make sure Roland gets back.

[Snow runs ahead back to the camp]

[Regina is in one of the larger tents. Not the most spacious, but can comfortably hold 2-3 people standing or laying. Regina is breathing through a contraction as Snow comes in. Little John is acting as a back and hand support for Regina]

Snow: Regina?[noting Regina can't answer right now she turns her attention to Little John] How far apart are her contractions?

Regina:[now in between contractions] a couple minutes. Lasting about as long. If not longer.

Snow: A couple- Regina! You were in labor before we left! Why didn't you say anything?

Regina: I figured it was false pains.

Snow: You still could've mentioned it.

Regina:[rolling her eyes] Just help me. You've now done this twice.

Snow: 30 years apart and the last one was in a hospital.[pause]Right.[she rolls up her sleeves] Has your water broken yet?

[Regina just shakes her head no as another contraction hits]

Snow: Just keep breathing. I'm going to get some blankets.[looks to Little John] Are you good?

[Little John nods]

[Regina is now pushing.]

Snow: Okay. Head is out. Just a little more. You're almost there. You can do it.

Regina:[Through clenched teeth and each exhale] Stop. Being. Positive.

Snow: Not on your life. Come on. One more push ought to do it.

[Another contractions hits and Regina continues to push]

Snow: That's it. There she is. It's a girl! She's beautiful.

Regina:[laying back into Little John with exhaustion, joy, relief] A girl.

[Snow lays the baby on Regina. Regina is crying]

Snow:[smiling] Regina, you did it.

Regina:[not taking her eyes off the baby] I did. Didn't I? A girl. I'm not sure if I know what to do with a girl.

Snow: [Looking at her stepmother with a big, warm smile] Yes, you do. One thing about you Regina, you are a mom. And a naturally good one at that. You'll be fine.

[Regina and the baby are lying in the tent. Little John has since gone outside. Darkness has fallen. Snow is reentering the tent]

Snow: I have a little boy here who wants to see his new sister.

Regina: Of course.

[Roland walks over to them. Regina repositions herself and the baby so Roland can see her better. Roland kisses her forehead]

Roland: Hi baby.[looking to Regina] Does she have a name yet?

[Regina gives a wry smile]

Snow: Regina? Do you have a name already picked out?

Regina: You know I do kind of like the idea of waiting to announce the name until later.

Snow: You can at the very least tell your family. At least us.

Regina: No. I had to wait until Neal was a week old. You can do the same. Roland on the other hand …

Snow: I guess I'll step outside a moment.

Regina: Wait a moment.

[Snow turns around in great expectation]

Regina: You helped deliver her. Of course you can know her name.


	14. Chapter 14

[Emma, Henry, David, and Zelena are at Granny's]

Emma: Something must have happened to them.

David: Not necessarily. They could have just decided to stay overnight.

Zelena: Then why wouldn't they come back in this morning? It's now almost 2 in the afternoon.

Emma: You have no way of opening another portal?

Zelena: I would if I could. Regina has the sorcerer's wand. And as far as I know, no magic beans are yet ready to be harvested.

[Emma rolls her eyes]

David: Any luck with the book?

Henry: Nothing.

[Hook comes in]

Hook: Look who I found.

[He steps aside to let Ariel in]

Emma: Ariel?

Ariel: I got a message-by bird- in the Enchanted Forrest. It said I needed to deliver it to you here.

Henry: Is it about my mom and grandma? Are they okay?

Ariel: The message was from Snow White. She said everyone is fine. But they'll be staying a little longer. She said Regina had the baby, so they're going to wait until she's ready to travel, before they return.

[A collection of 'whats' and 'she had the babys' are heard amongst the group]

Ariel: I didn't even know the Evil Queen was pregnant.

Emma:Yeah. And she's not the Evil Queen anymore.

[Ariel gives her a look of uncertainty]

Emma: She's _really_ changed.

Ariel: Well, I'm going to head back home now.

David: Well, why don't you stay a little. Get some rest, maybe dinner, before you go back.

Ariel: Alright. I guess I can do that.


	15. Chapter 15

[A couple of days after Ariel's delivers the message, Henry, David, and Emma are walking toward Granny's when they hear a noise coming from near the clock tower. As they look over a portal appears. Regina, Roland, Snow, and the baby step through. The trio rush over to greet them. Henry is the first one there. He hugs his mom. Then briefly Roland and Snow before looking at his sister]

Henry: She's beautiful.

Emma:[Seperating herself from Snow's embrace] She really is. How are you feeling?

Regina: Fine. Tired. But fine.

David: We were on our way to Granny's are you too tired to come with us. If not, it would be nice to celebrate the arrival of this little one.[David gently rests a hand on the baby's head at that last sentence.

Regina: I think we can handle a little celebration.

Henry: Great.

[The group has arrived at Granny's. Hook is there as well. Henry is holding his sister. Their food is being delivered as Zelena and baby Robin walk in]

Zelena: Regina. Henry texted me that you returned and to meet you here.[She leans over Regina to give her a hug and to look at the baby] Oh, isn't she precious.

[David gets up at this point and pulls a chair over to Zelena]

David: Here. Have a seat.

Zelena: Thank you.[She sits down] So. What did you decide to name my darling niece?

Emma: Yeah. You never did say what you named her. Does she even have a name yet?

Regina: She does.

Henry: So do I get to know the name of my sister?

[Regina doesn't respond immediately]

Snow: Are you still waiting to share her name?

Regina: No. My family's all here. I guess you have waited long enough.[Regina scoots closer to Henry and wraps an arm around him while looking at the baby] Nora. Nora Hope.

Henry: Nora. Hi Nora.

David: Welcome to the world Nora.

Hook: Aye. [Raises his glass] To Nora.

[Everyone follows suit in raising a glass]

All: Nora.

Zelena: Nora means honor right?

Regina:[nodding] I had it picked out early on. Robin was a man of honor, seemed only fitting.

[There is a moment of silence among the group for Robin]


	16. AN

A/N:

First, thank you for taking a gander at my story as well as for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I apologize for not saying so earlier.

My only internet at home is on my phone, which makes replying, posting, and editing a bit dificult.

As for Robin:

I don't yet know if I will have him return. I do have at least one flashback with him in mind; I'm just not finished writing it. But as for having him come back from the grave 1) I have no idea how to make it work. And 2) As both a writer and an actor, I do understand the need for conflict. And a tragedy like losing Robin makes good conflict. So I get them writing him off. That's not to say I'm not upset that he's gone or about how they chose to kill him, because I am. Also, at how it worked out for Sean-though that is a commonality with acting. I mean really? They destroyed his existence- that makes him coming back into existence hard. But again, I get it. Had they just killed him off, what's to stop Regina from doing just what Emma did or even the Charmings. It would've been redundant.

Now, please don't misunderstand me. I may write him back into existance. I'm just trying to figure it out. And now that in my story he's been gone for several months, I have the great joy of figuring out how to restore his decaying body. But please, try not to be too upset with me if I choose to leave him dead.

I am Outlaw Queen all the way and I have no desire to write Regina a new love interest. I'm just deciding on whether or not to bring him back.

Future chapters ARE on the way, but I am entering a ridiculously busy season with work-like so busy having my new headshot printed has been put on hold. But please bear with me. I will be writing and posting more in this storyline, it may just take time.

Thank you all again.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. Updates will still be inconsistent. But I finished this little drabble the other day and figured I'd share it ASAP.

Takes place just after Regina finds out she's pregnant(would fit between chaps 4 and 5).

Regina is standing in front of Robin's headstone.

Regina(tearfully). I wish you were here with me right now. More than ever before. I don't even know how it's possible. I'm going to see if Tinkerbell knows how later. But. [sighs] I'm pregnant. I didn't think this could happen. I was certain it couldn't. And now I am. I don't want to do this alone. I mean, yes, I raised Henry alone for 10 years and he turned out fine. Amazing really. I'm not worried about whether or not I can do it. But I keep thinking how different it would be to raise a child with someone. With someone I loved. I know I'll have plenty of help this time. Snow and Granny already know. Zelena too. It's not fair. You'll never get to hold your child. See their face. Hear their laugh. It's not fair this child will never get to know you. She-or he- will never get to hold your hand. They won't get to see first hand how honorable you were. How generous and loving you were. That day I told you that I couldn't have a child. I think what hurt more was-for the first time since Daniel, I wanted that. I wanted to have a child with you. Share in that experience with you. And now this miracle has happened and yet, life has pulled me back down again. Taking our child with it. Why should an innocent child be denied the privilege of knowing their loving father. That sounds somewhat hypocritical knowing I pretty much did the same intentionally to Henry. But he got to know his birth mother and father—even if I didn't want that. This baby doesn't even have a choice in the matter.

[pauses for a while, recollecting herself]

But I'm happy. Because I know that there will always be a reminder of what we had together, no matter how short a time we ha it for. Our relationship was built on second chances. This child is just that.

Thank you, Robin. Thank you for giving me the best gift you could have given me.


End file.
